Pink in a Storm
by Shadowelecman
Summary: When Kracko causes a storm during a fit of rage, it's up to Kirby to save the day!


In an effort to do something different, and because of my love of Kirby, I present a fight scene... Pink in a Storm.

The wind was howling.

Kirby, everyone's favorite pink puffball, felt the wind whip around his soft, pink body and knew it was going to storm. He thought he should go inside, but a passing butterfly distracted him to the point of almost completely forgetting about the impending storm.

Kirby caught the butterfly, and, carefully, took it to his little house on a hill in Dreamland, out of the storm. He placed the butterfly down on a counter, and fell asleep. Kirby was simple like that.

Kirby woke up and the storm was now raging outside. Confused, Kirby checked his clock. It was 12:30. He had fallen asleep five hours ago. Something wasn't right...

After checking on his new butterfly friend, Kirby rushed outside to look at the clouds overhead. The strange thing was, most of them were black as pitch, but one lone cloud appeared to be white in the very center of the storm. Kirby tried to get a good look, but a bolt of lightning seemingly aimed right at him caused him to lose a lot of concentration.

Kirby was still looking at the storm when King Dedede ran up, storming.

"KIRBY! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Dedede shrieked, swinging his mighty mallet at Kirby's face.

"Poyo!" Kirby responded, bewildered, as he soared through the air and landed hard on the ground.

Kirby forced himself to look up, despite the throbbing in his temple. Dedede loomed above him, an angry scowl, the angriest possible with a beak, on his face. Dedede was a simple penguin, true, becoming king of Dreamland only because he put on a hat with a puffball on top and a fancy robe and royal looking clothing, and even then no one really respected him except the Waddle Dees. But his hammer was very large, and it hurt a LOT...

"Why'd ya do it Kirby? You had to get him mad, didn't ya? Couldn't leave an old grudge alone!" Dedede yelled, smacking Kirby with his hammer. Kirby was now more confused than ever.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked. He was still a baby, and he couldn't quite talk yet, but he could usually get his point across. And right now, his point was similar to, 'What did I do?'

"Don't play innocent with me! I know you caused this storm! And yeah, you might not have thought Kracko would get mad, but guess what, HE IS!" Dedede roared, rearing back his hammer.

Kirby thought for a minute. Kracko... Kracko... Oh, right! Kracko was a strange cloudlike beast that often fought with Kirby. Kracko looked exactly like a puffy cloud, but he was covered in spikes and he had a single eye in the center of his body. Kirby couldn't remember any time he had actually talked to Kracko, but apparently he had, and he had made Kracko mad. Kirby would have turned this over more, but Dedede's hammer came down again and knocked Kirby a good twenty feet away.

"Poyo, poyo pie-o pie?" Kirby asked, rubbing his head. Despite his baby talk, most denizens of Dreamland could still at least somewhat understand him.

"What do you mean, 'How did I make Kracko mad?' You know exactly what you did, you little pink punk, and now, we're having the biggest storm I've ever seen!" Dedede berated, hammer coming down again, and again, and again...

Kirby finally came to his senses enough to avoid a hammer blow from the penguin monarch, and glanced toward his house. The butterfly was in there, snacking on whatever butterflies eat. He was pretty sure they ate from flowers. Kirby realized he didn't know much about butterflies, and he should research them sometime-

WHAM!

Kirby wasn't expecting that last hammer blow.

Kirby tried to think about when he might have upset Kracko, but he couldn't think of anytime he'd been near Dedede's castle, where Kracko resided half the time, or off to Skyhigh, where Kracko ruled the other half of the time, for at least two months. Kirby dodged another hammer strike, and tried to reason with the king.

"Poyo, poyo pie-o pie, poyo pie, poyo pie-o pie!" Kirby tried to explain, and the king slowly lowered his hammer.

"You haven't been near my castle for two months? That's strange, I thought I saw you in the courtyard, talking to Kracko, six hours ago, when the wind started to pick up."

Kirby thought about this. Then he realized the door to his house was open, and that the butterfly might get out. He didn't want it to get swept away by the storm, so he headed back over to his house to shut the door.

"WHAT THE HECK, KIRBY!" Dedede yelled, picking up Kirby and glaring at him. Dedede was a very impatient penguin by nature, and he didn't always understand the importance of pressing concerns like butterfly safety.

"Poyo, pie- o pie..." Kirby mumbled, pointing to his house.

"If it'll make you focus, then close the door! But come back right afterwards, you hear me!" Dedede yelled, throwing Kirby at the door. Kirby closed it, and, now content that his butterfly friend would be safe, skipped back to Dedede.

"AND STOP SKIPPING, THIS IS SERIOUS!" Dedede commanded. Kirby did as he was told.

"Now, to the best of my understanding, Kracko is going on a rampage and causing this storm because of something you told him at my castle. I'm not too big on a storm that won't end until further notice, so do something about him, NOW!" Dedede commanded.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, worried.

"No, he found one of those 1-up things where you eat 'em and you get an extra life or something, so he'll be fine if extreme force is necessary. So... GO STOP HIM!" Dedede yelled.

Kirby was still a little confused, but he got over it, and went to get his warp star from out back. On the way, he checked on his butterfly friend. It was fluttering prettily on a leaf of Kirby's tulip plant and the door and all the windows were closed, so it would be all right. Kirby smiled, then remembered Dedede was right there watching, so he ran to his warp star and sped off into the clouds.

Kirby zoomed upwards, towards the white cloud in the storm, and noticed the air suddenly get warmer.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning cracked at Kirby from the left! Kirby swerved out of the way, but another bolt suddenly came from the right! Kirby followed the advice of a wise rabbit and did a barrel roll, but the lightning just kept coming at him, from above, below, left, right, in front, behind...

Kirby swerved and turned and barrel rolled with the best of them, but the lightning kept on coming, and he was being diverted from Kracko. Kirby tried to swerve leftwards, towards the cloud beast, but a sudden, unexpected object jumped in front of him and made him fall of the warp star.

The star crashed onto the ground below, oh so far below, as Kirby looked at the object blocking his way. It was a Starman, a strange creature shaped like a star, except with a cape, and a split down the top point, almost like ears. Kirby looked at it, curiously, and then watched as many more Starmen popped out of the clouds and glared menacingly at Kirby.

Kirby recoiled back, amazed at the sheer number of Starmen Kracko had collected. Kirby was scared to see how powerful Kracko was in this state of rage, but bravely sucked up his fear and turned to face the Starmen.

There were now more of them.

Kirby was amazed. It seemed every few seconds more Starmen popped from the ground. Kirby knew he would have to do something, and so he turned to face the nearest Starmen, and opened his mouth.

Instantly a vortex appeared from Kirby's mouth, pulling all Starmen unfortunate enough to be in its path towards Kirby, until finally one lost its footing and fell into Kirby's open mouth.

Kirby jumped, spun in the air, and landed, now with a cape like the Starmen and a headband with small wings on it. He was now... High Jump Kirby!

Kirby's new power didn't faze the Starmen, and they advanced towards Kirby. Kirby curled the end of his stubby, flap-like arm and prepared to face the oncoming army.

Kracko appeared to float peacefully in the sky. Bobbing gently, up and down, upon a sea of air, unknown to all but him, the Starmen, Kirby, and Dedede. However, his peaceful looks were the antithesis of his true emotions. He stared down at Dreamland, raging the largest storm he had ever created, trying to find the one he sought to destroy. After his star crashed, Kracko knew Kirby had been either knocked off, or he had escaped into the cloud realm. Kracko would find this pink ball of fluff. And he would make him pay.

Kirby jumped into the air, extremely high thanks to his power, and waited for the Starmen to follow. True to plan, they all jumped and converged upon Kirby. Kirby kicked out for the nearest Starman, nailed it in the head, and sent it back to the ground.

Another prepared to punch Kirby, but Kirby somersaulted in the air, caught the ill thrown punch, and swung the offending Starman into another, causing both of the creatures to explode into star bits.

More and more Starmen converged upon the pink warrior, and more Starmen were sent back, some flying into the ground, some into each other, some higher up into the air, and a few unlucky ones became quick snacks for Kirby once his High Jump power had been beaten out of him.

Despite the uncountable amount of dead Starmen, those alive kept multiplying and fighting on. The Starmen were feeling less, so to them death was just an unfortunate occurrence for an unlucky member of their race.

Kirby was beginning to get tired. His reactions were becoming slower. His punches sloppier. He needed to get to Kracko now, but he didn't know quite how. He pushed off with one foot, and found himself dashing through the Starmen crowd, scattering hundreds of them. Kirby was confused, but then he realized...

He had High Jump.

Kirby kicked off with his right foot, reaching out with his left, and flew through crowds of Starmen, sending some one way, the rest another, all towards another part of the army, which openly refused to stop multiplying. Suddenly, the army parted, and created a circle around Kirby. Kirby was confused, until he saw a familiar white cloud float towards him.

Kirby braced himself, knowing he would probably have to fight Kracko. Kracko loomed down at the hero, angry as Dedede when he was starving, and made strange noises. Kirby responded with his own baby talk, and the conversation went something like this...

"KIRBY!"

"What did I do to make you mad Kracko?"

"Don't play dumb! You specifically came to me just to tell me I was the weakest boss you had ever faced in your life, and if it wasn't for Whispy, I'd be regarded as the weakest as well! And you called my planet a crumbling wasteland, of all things!"

"Whispy... you mean the tree that tried to kill me with those yummy apples?"

"YES, THE TREE WITH THE APPLES!"

"I don't know what you're so mad about, I haven't been near King Dedede's castle since two months ago, when my cake got stolen."

"It wasn't just the castle! You stopped by my beautiful planet, Skyhigh, just to mock me! I came down to ask Dedede if he had been bothered by you, but there you were, calling me a wimp, and mocking my family too! There's no retribution for you Kirby! I'm going to kill you!"

"Wait, Kracko, listen to reason!"

"No fake reasons! Now, you DIE, KIRBY!"

And so the battle began.

Kracko rushed at Kirby, but Kirby high-jumped out of the way and landed on the edge of the Starman circle. The Starmen marched forward, and Kirby was left with little maneuvering room, being forced to jump again when Kracko rushed him. But Kracko was prepared, and rammed Kirby upwards with his spikes once Kirby began to fall. The High Jump power was knocked out of Kirby, sending him to the ground and rendering him helpless.

Kirby tried to suck up another Starman, but Kracko shot lightning straight at Kirby right as he began to open his mouth. Kirby rolled out of the way, but was now forced to dance among the sizzling lightning bolts, like a champion waltzer who has forgotten his trade and is barely getting by in his dance, that Kracko was sending his way. Every time Kirby tried to suck up another Starman or tried to attack, a bolt of lightning shot at him, rendering Kirby completely helpless and unable.

Kirby was now exhausted, barely dodging the lightning bolts, coming dangerously close to one more than once, and he barely had the strength to keep on going. Kracko on the other hand, was now, if anything, even more powerful, fueled by the rage of Kirby's supposed insults and his stubborn refusal to die. Kirby dodged one last bolt, before another, a bladed whip of horrible, hot light, zapped the solid cloud he was standing on, destroying the cloud and sending Kirby falling through the air.

As Kirby fell, beaten and bruised, through countless feet of air, he thought of his friends. Waddle Dee, his bestest friend ever... Adeline, with her amazing art powers, which could make really good food... Dedede, even though sometimes he was a jerk and he wouldn't admit that he was Kirby's friend... Meta Knight, despite it all... the butterfly in his house...

Kirby realized that the butterfly was trapped in his house. It probably wouldn't live long in there, and Dedede wasn't going to let it out, and none of Kirby's other friends knew about the butterfly...

HE HAD TO LIVE.

Kirby's strength returned miraculously, as he thought of the butterfly and his other friends, and he opened his mouth. Gulping for as much air as he could possibly amass, he finally filled almost to the point of bursting. Instead of floating gently upwards like he normally did, he blew at the ground to propel himself back towards Kracko. Focusing everything on this desperate act, Kirby flew, higher, and higher, until finally he landed on a cloud platform right in front of the great cloud beast.

Kracko roared in confusion and anger at the reemergence of his foe, and prepared to shoot more of his lightning bolts.

Kirby refused to put up with that again, so he picked up a rapidly approaching Starman, and stuffed it in his mouth. He then picked up another Starman after gaining High Jump, and threw the second Starman at Kracko. The Starman exploded into star bits against the cloud beast, leaving it in a state of rage.

Kirby did his best to crik his neck, and then reached for another Starman. He picked up the strange thing, and threw it with all his strength at Kracko. He repeated the action until an entire tenth of the Starman army was destroyed, but Kracko was barely even fazed, just extremely mad. Kracko finally reabsorbed all of the Starmen into his body ("So that's where they came from!" Kirby thought) and prepared to fight Kirby mano y mano.

Kracko roared once more, and shot off the spikes surrounding his frame with extreme force towards Kirby. Kirby, although initially stunned, quickly composed himself, and prepared for the spike onslaught.

Twelve of the very pointy and sharp spikes were swarming towards Kirby, and he had nowhere left to run. Kirby jumped into the air, performed a powerful kick on the nearest spike, and flipped it into his stub hand with his foot.

The remaining spikes stood no chance. Kirby expertly maneuvered the spike he was holding like he was Sword Kirby, and knocked ten of the other spikes to the ground. That left only one.

Kirby focused like he never had before, composed himself, and reached out for the spike. A little too late for Kirby's taste, but he still caught the spike, inches from his own face, and he now had two weapons.

Kracko growled and new spikes popped from the puffs on his body. But Kirby was ready to end this.

Kirby spun the two spikes in his hand, faster, faster, until they became nothing but yellow blurs. Kirby then high-jumped towards Kracko, and stabbed the cloud monster in the eye with one of the spikes, and its body with the other. Kracko roared in pain, but Kirby knew he had to do this. He apologized, hoped that Kracko would calm down when he got revived by the 1-up, and pulled Kracko's eye out.

Kracko didn't feel the pain long as his body poofed out of existence. He just felt a quick pull, and then the strange sensation of being brought back by a 1-up, which is similar to eating a good steak after eating nothing but dry, brittle bread for a long time.

He woke up in a tower on Dedede's castle, saw a vision of what appeared to be a health meter and a lives list that said x1, and then remembered who did this to him.

Kracko prepared to gain vengeance on Kirby again, but there was no need. Kirby had dropped from the sky seconds earlier, and was preparing to talk.

"Poyo, poyo pie-o pie, poyo pie-o pie!" Kirby explained, passionately, throwing aside his weapons and abandoning his copy ability.

"..." Kracko mused. So it was true... the Kirby he had talked to was fake. Only the real Kirby would gain strength in battle from a butterfly locked in his house. But what about that fake Kirby...?

"Curses! Foiled again! Other cliché's!" a voice called from the castle battlement.

"?" Kirby and Kracko both inquired... in their own special ways, of course.

A strange little blob had come from behind the battlement, and was glaring at Kracko and Kirby. It was black, like Dark Matter, but it had two eyes and was distinctly Kirby-shaped. It started yelling again, "I almost defeated Kirby! Man, 02 would've been thrilled when we brought him back! Well, all the better... now he can kill you himself! Bye losers!" the blob called out before disappearing.

Kirby and Kracko exchanged quizzical glances, before realizing the storm was abating, and the sun was starting to peak through.

"Good job Kirby! Ya beat Kracko! Again! But you know, I'm still mad at you about the cake thing," Dedede congratulated Kirby as he ran up the staircase with some of his Waddle Dee servants.

"..." Kracko apologized, not realizing quite how much damage he had done until it was a little too late.

"Poyo! Poyo, poyo pie-o, pie-o pie?" Kirby asked Kracko.

"Yeah, how did you mistake that blob for Kirby?" Dedede asked Kracko.

"..." Kracko shrugged, to the best of his abilities.

"It was dark! Wasn't his proper speaking skills a bit of a tip off?" Dedede yelled at Kracko.

"..." Kracko responded.

"True, you haven't seen him in a while..." Dedede agreed.

"Poyo!" Kirby remembered, and rushed off to his house.

"...?" Kracko asked Dedede.

"Yeah, he is kind of an idiot," Dedede laughed as his Waddle Dees set out a banquet for the defeat of Kracko and Kracko's apology.

Kirby rushed to his house and unlocked the door. How long had he been gone? He looked at his clock. He'd been gone six hours! Kirby searched for his butterfly friend, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Kirby sat down and started to sniff. The butterfly flew out of the closet and landed above Kirby's mouth, around where his nose would be.

Kirby smiled and let the butterfly go outside, and watched it fly off into the sunset with a feeling of peace.

"Kirby, Dedede's put together a banquet in your honor! He sent me to find you! Come on!" Kirby's Waddle Dee friend called out, and Kirby rushed off to enjoy some hard earned snacks.

Please leave thoughtful comments on how to improve my writing, and tell me what you thought! I personally like it, but I don't think I count :D. ^(^.^)^ End.


End file.
